You In?
by crowlady
Summary: Gang wars, alcohol, and the Naruto crew. sorry i suck at summaries, but i really need to know whether anyone is interested or not.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was inspired by Takers! Yes I know I should be working on Need For…? But I just had to get this out of my system. Oh, and I'm going to do things differently this time. I don't want to write a story in vain, and pressure myself to continue writing something that no one is reading. So, I want at least 5-10 reviews, so that I know that I am not wasting my time. As soon as I get at least 5 I'll know I should continue, but if I stop getting reviews then, I will stop writing. ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ACCEPTED!

Introduction:

_Music, dancing, and drinking. This is why I love this job… _the nineteen year young pinkette shook the rose petal pink bangs out of her emerald eyes and flipped the long braid over her tank top clad shoulder. She grabbed the shot of, she inhaled deeply, vodka she had poured and downed it refilled and downed again. _It's been awhile. _ For the last year, in a couple minutes today, she had been staying on the DL with her little gang and it felt good to get out of the house (mansion) for a reason. After a few minutes of dancing along to the music in her headphones the door to the sound proof booth opened. _Ahh, Nagato and… Sasuke. _She paid them no mind and allowed them to settle in before switching to the requests playlist and turning around.

Pouring herself a drink in one of the glasses in her customized mini-bar, she walked to the back of the room and sat down in the comfy leather chair behind her desk.

"Sakura." Both men greeted her monotonously.

"Nagato, Sasuke." She replied evenly, without missing a beat, and nodding to each in turn. The twenty five year old man ran a hand through his orange hair and relaxed into his chair.

"I'm sure you're wonderin' why I called you…" the raven haired nineteen year old stared at him in a deadpan fashion, as if to say 'get on with it' and the pinkette rolled her eyes at Sasuke's response. Suddenly, as if waiting for a lull in the "conversation" the door to the booth opened and eight beautiful girls dressed to kill barged in, surprisingly not saying a word.

Ino (a blue eyed, loudmouthed, blond), Hinata (a pearl eyed, shy, blackette), Tenten (a brown eyed, weapons obsessed, brunette), Temari (a turquoise eyed, aggressive, dirty blond), Karin (a red eyed, also loudmouthed, red head), Anko (a dark brown eyed, sadistic, also blackette), Konan (a dark blue eyed, quietly aggressive, purplette), and Nami (green eyed, strong, with dark pink, almost red hair aka Sakura's older sister) strode behind Sakura and took their places behind her chair (Temari, Tenten, an open spot, Anko to her right, Nami, Konan to her left, Hinata, Ino, and Karin) at attention, her assistant Ayzame; a pretty Auburn eyed, intelligent and efficient looking, also auburn haired girl rushed in. With a bow of respect she filled in the empty spot, completing the line.

"Well now that your… council is here," Nagato pulled a file out of his trench coat, "here are the details, I'll explain while you read." Sakura opened the file and nodded to Nagato (she was one of the few allowed, and who still did, to call him Nagato, the rest referred to him as Pein) as a sign to continue, but mostly tuned him out. He huffed knowing her attention was not fully on him, but disrespecting her now would not work in his favor, and he knew she needed to think very carefully on this matter.

"Well, mostly everything is planned out, and the only things left to do are the observations, and the tying of loose ends, then the actual finale itself. Akatsuki and Amaterasu have already consented fully to the heist of Konoha Federal Bank. You, as well as I and Sasuke know that it wont be easy to do this… alone, but if we work together…" Sakura closed the file and set it on her desk and got up. She turned to her council of sorts and raised a brow, seeing the answer in their eyes, she turned and faced the two me. Sasuke spoke,

"Well… you in?" He and Pein stood warily, tense, Sakura was known for her split personality and ability to kill at any moment without notice. She met their eyes, saw their weariness and smirked while pouring herself another shot of vodka and raising it,

"This Honoo consents." Then without further ado she downed it.

So what did ya'll think? Remember at least 5 reviews and I'll continue. I really want to know whether or not this story is worth continuing or not.

_Love,_

_Crowlady _XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE! YAY, right? By the way don't be afraid to remind me to hurry up and update! I'm pretty sure, that I'm going to use the at least 5 and up reviews again, though…

All three gangs, Akatsuki, Amaterasu, and Honoo sat in the Haruno's dining room. The twenty four person table was filled and the two remaining standing, Nagato and Sasuke, stood behind Sakura's seat at the head of the table, polishing out the last little details of the speech/presentation they were going to make on the heist. Sakura studied her nails and cleared her throat. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and gave her their full attention.

"Sasuke, Nagato, please begin." She got up and leaned against a nearby wall so she could have a perfect view of the two men explaining. Both of them nodded a thanks to her, Nagato began,

"Okay. So our location is Konoha Federal Bank, we're-" Ino had her hand raised, "yes… um your name escapes me, so um, Blondie, go ahead." She glared at him before speaking,

"So, why are we doing this? I mean we're all pretty well off from our usual work, what do we need more money for?" there was a silence, and surprisingly Sasuke was the one who answered,

"Well if you feel like that, then we could give a portion of it away…"

"Who woulda thought, the Teme actually has a heart!" Naruto, Sasuke's blond-haired, blue-eyed, loud mouthed, best friend burst out in faux solemnity. Sasuke glared back at him as the congregation broke out in chuckles; Sasuke glanced at Sakura, the only other person not chuckling. She had a small smile on her face along with a faraway look, that disappeared when she cleared her throat still not laughing.

"Okay, okay. Sasuke, Nagato, continue." He looked away form her and glared at Nagato, who was still laughing after the comment he had just whispered to him 'Still need Sakura to defend you? How did you become leader of Amaterasu, again?'

"Nagato." His name cut through the air and hit Nagato like Tenten's many (very sharp) knives; he immediately sobered up and continued to explain.

"Anyway, we're not going to just mindlessly rob a bank. We're going to rob a specific set of cells in that bank! These cells are packed with bars and shit to the brim, just collecting dust while there are people starving and without proper houses because of… _them._" A few brows were raised around the table now, "And… the vaults belong to a specific set of assholes that have been threatening a major part of our… _agricultural _economy." A sigh escaped from Sakura as she walked out of the dining room. Everyone in the room looked to each other in confusion. As she walked back in with an interesting looking file, everyone was dead silent and waiting for her to talk.

"This file…" she stopped in front of Sasuke and Nagato, "is very important." There was a collective sweatdrop and sigh here. "This is a detailed report on when, where from, who from, and how the assets in those vaults got there. I, actually, for the last year have been collecting data and watching them screw around with each of our gangs' properties, and have been planning on playing the role of karma, and getting back at them. I, however, didn't have all of the little deets worked out. You, apparently do, so, here's my input." She turned and handed the thick file off to Sasuke, who immediately began looking through it.

"Nagato, this is…" Sasuke was speechless, he never really expected Sakura to do anything crappily, he knew she was much too much of a perfectionist for that, but the thoroughness and depth of the file was even over his standards for her (and his standards for her were pretty high).

"Also, I want to bring up a few points of my own. We need to make sure that certain things get a fair cut; like our mini-economy. I'm sure that Hinata and Temari can head that."

"I'll have Shikamaru and Neji help them out." Sasuke added on.

"Konan, Kakuzu, of coarse." Both nodded at Nagato who began to add on to Sakura's point. "Well that gets that done, how about the strategies and steps necessary to get in, out, and away. Then there's the problem of getting the loot out and away safely-"

"Don't worry, Nagato. I'll head the in, out, and away part. The loot… Ino, Karin? You're sneaky bitches, you got that covered?" two indignant 'heys' followed Sakura's comment, and then after a moment of pause, "Fine." They both agreed in unison.

"Then Suigetsu and Kiba can help them out."

"And I'm sure Zetsu, Deidara, and Tobi can help out as well." Sasuke and Nagato added in respectively.

"Well I guess that leaves Tenten, Naruto and Kisame to take care of the day to day things that need to get done. The rest of us, Anko, Nami, Ayzame, Kakashi, Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, Nagato, and myself can do the in, out, and away. Though don't expect to just be in the group you were just put in, everything should and will be integrated, and everyone WILL reside here at the Haruno Estate so we can all relearn how to work together efficiently and effectively. I'm sure that the deadline to get all your necessities here by," the pinkette glanced at the clock which read 10:00 AM, "6:00 PM tonight is reasonable enough." She met everyone's eyes around the room, and receiving no protest she continued, "then I guess this meeting is dismissed." With that everyone dispersed with a salute of acknowledgement to the three leaders and left to gather their things. "Nagato, Sasuke, the girls and I should have places for everyone to stay…" she turned and called over her shoulder, "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you."

OKAY, I'M DONE! YAY! So I know this chapter is probably shit because I wanted to finish it today (today being 11/24/11) because I really wanted to finish it and have it posted by the end of my birthday! Well once again the 5 or more review system is in place, and remember all I ask is for just a hint that this story is being read… by SOMEONE! Even just an update soon will satisfy me… for now ;D

_Love,_

_Crowlady XP_


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know. I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! But I really forgot where this story was going and I needed to reorganize my notes and re-write the plot line I had lain out. Also I am a lazy piece of shit that gets affected by writer's block too easily. Anyway, here's chapter 3 and really I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying with me!

Remember I don't anything but the plot line!

It was 7:00 PM at the Haruno Estate and everyone was back at the dining table. This time however the atmosphere was less serious.

"Someone pass me the ramen! Sakura-chan this stuff is delicious, where did you order it from?" Sakura glared at Naruto,

"We never order out when we're at home. That food is disgusting-"

"And unhealthy!" Ino piped in as Sakura continued

"Anyway, I didn't make that… Hinata did." She nodded at the shy girl who had looked away from Konan only to blush deeply as Naruto gave her a big smile and then turn away after she gave one (albeit smaller) in return. Her best friends snickered in response to her shyness but quickly stopped after she glared at them. As they all finished up dinner the group gravitated to the upstairs living area that held not only all of their game/sound/dvd/TV systems but it held the biggest TV in the house.

"Soo… what movie do you guys wanna watch, un?" Deidara stood in front of everyone with the remote to the TV. Some server that held a whole bunch of movies was up on the screen and he was flipping through it at random.

"Aniki, put on The House Bunny! It's hilarious!" shouted Ino as a whole bunch of no's and other negatives followed.

"How about the Woman in Black?" Nami and Sasori suggested at the same time using their twin telepathy.

"No! That's so scary! You guys are creeps!" Sakura and Karin yelled at their older siblings.

"How about the Dictator?" The oldest of the triplets walked in and his two sisters, Karin the middle one and Sakura the youngest jumped up to meet him at the entrance to the room.

"Aniki!" both of them shouted as they glomped Gaara who caught them and rolled his eyes (all while Kankuro slipped by and sat next to Temari).

"So, The Dictator?" he repeated. Everyone in the room agreed (because Gaara is a boss [lol]) and wondered when he had arrived as Deidara played the movie (that didn't need to be loaded because they live in a perfect world :D ).

As the gangs were watching The Dictator at the Haruno Estate on the edges of Konoha, in the heart of the city, the three most renowned detectives in the world, the chief of police and some petty officers sat in a conference room below the luxurious office of the detectives at the Konoha Police Station.

"So, you're completely sure that the leaders of Akatsuki, Amaterasu, and Honoo were the ones you saw?" asked the chief of police and the random officer nodded his head vigorously,

"Yes sir. I am completely sure, though I didn't see them directly I did see various gang members outside the club, as if guarding a perimeter… they were keeping watch because as soon as two male figures exited the club they all hurriedly got into their different cars and left." They chief of police looked convinced and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a snappish female voice,

"How are you so sure that it was members of those specific gangs there? What if it was some low-key gang that one of the lower officers could take care of? I wont have you wasting our time with child's play when we could be tracking the actual gang… so give me your proof that it was them." The officer winced as he listened to Detective Tsunade's rant and withstood the glares coming from her partners; Detectives Jiraiya and Orochimaru. He grabbed the manila folder he had brought in with him and took out three photos and handed them to the intimidating woman. The pictures were of three different men; each had discreet tattoos on their necks, a cloud, a silhouette of a skeleton on fire, and a simple flame. Tsunade looked at each of her partners and nodded to the officer.

"Well, it seems this police department is good for something after all." The three detectives smirked and got up.

"We'll take over from here, if we need anything more we'll call another meeting." Jiraiya started off,

"Yesss, and pleassse refrain from interfering with thisss casssee. We will NOT tolerate it." Orochimaru finished off with a glare to everyone in the room, who shivered as the three legendary detectives made their way out of the room.

As soon as the three were seated on the couches that occupied their spacious top floor office; along with each of their desks, the book shelves that line three of their walls, the fourth being made of glass, and the coffee table, they let out a deep breath that they felt they had been holding for the last year that each of the gangs they had been tracking had vanished into thin air.

"So… it seems that our little criminal philanthropists are crawling out from under their rocks… but why?" Jiraiya started off.

"Well, it has to be big… as per their previous… stunts, not only do they need a good amount of money for their gangs but for the various charities and schools that tend to get anonymous donations right after they have struck. And it has to be even bigger than usually considering all three gangs are apparently working together…" Tsunade continued on.

"Well we can rule out the various rich individualsss or bussinessess… but what does that leave behind?" the three stayed silent for an hour after Orochimaru trailed off. Each was thinking of different scenarios and places when Tsunade's sudden gasp brought the others' attention to her.

"It's so obvious! Right in front of our faces!" She stormed to the window and looked back at them.

"They're going to rob Konoha Federal Bank!"

Well, it's up! I've got some of the next chapter written and I'll try to get it done and typed and up, buuuttt… so review? :D

_Love, _

_Crowlady :D_


End file.
